Akatsuki Incident
by WolfB9191
Summary: Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, and Zetsu go off on a mission to return. . .with cat ears and tails. While the leader assigns Itachi to take care of his fellow team mates until they can fix them. Will Itachi be able to stop himself from killing the 4 kitty Akats
1. Cat Akatsuki Members

WolfB9191: Hey everybody hope u enjoy this story…..please review like sending me advice, or ideas. Also I got this idea after reading sumone's story sorry but I don't remember the author's name. If the author is reading this and she/he wants credit just send me a private message.

Author's notes

"talking"

'thinking'

(Author talking)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters T.T

**The Akatsuki Incident**

Itachi sat in one of the only stone chairs in the room. Waiting for the leader to speak to him, and tell him why he called him. Finally the man in the shadow with shocking bright eyes huskily said," Itachi….I have a mission to give you." Before he could finish his sentence Itachi rudely interrupted," That's it you made me wait for me to receive a mission!" The leader glared at how rude Itachi was by not letting him finish his sentence. "Yes Itachi that's why I made you wait, but this is a special mission that involves an incident that occurred to your fellow members." Itachi raised his eyebrow up a little wondering 'what could have happened to Sasori, Kisame, Deidara, and Zetsu.' As if to answer his question he could hear purring 'WHAT PURRING?'

He turned his head to the left and tried to see what was purring so gosh damn loud. His black eyes sent a questions to the leader in the like of 'What was purring?', and 'What happened to them?' The leader understood and to answer his questions said," Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, and Zetsu come out!" The four didn't really want to come out, but they knew it was not smart to disobey the leader's orders.

Itachi's eyes widen to the size of tires once he saw his team mates. Like the fact that they all had cat ears, and tails. Kisame was still blue with beady eyes and gills, but he supported two light blue ears in his dark blue spiky hair also a long slim blue tail. While Sasori had peachy colored ears in his flaming locks of hair, and also a long slightly puffy red tail. He could also see a fang hanging out proving that he also had cat fangs too. Deidara had two blonde ears in his sun gold hair. One ear looked like someone took a bite out of it, while the other one was okay. His tail was full out puffy and as blonde as his ears. He had two fangs sticking out from his thin lips of his.

Zetsu had two ears grazing out of his green spiky hair. The one on the left black while the right one was white, and his tail was as thin as a vein and as green as one too. Rei (the leader from now on) continued," I am giving you a mission on taking care of your fellow team mates until either what ever is on them is over, or we find a cure for them. Do I make myself clear Itachi that means no trying to kill any of them." His black eyes looked at those glimming eyes in the darkness and nodded to answer his question.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took me so long just to write a prologue like this for my new series. I was having writers block which really suck. I got this idea after reading a story called **Neko**. So if u want me to put up more chapters of this I want at least around 5 reviews.


	2. Cat Fights

Hey this is the second chapter for Akatsuki Incident. Hope you enjoy, and please review if you like or have any suggestions and please no burns.

Disclaimer: I do **not **own any of the Naruto characters

Author Notes

"talking"

'thinking'

_flashback_

(Author talking)

**Cat Fights**

Itachi could not believe that the leader had assigned him of babysitting duty to four feline Akatsuki members. That were currently eating up the last of his nerves. Especially since it was 4:00 in the **frikkin **morning, and he could here them hissing at each other.

He knew that he had to end this cat fight before it got out of control. So Itachi opened up his heavy eyes and waited till the blurriness went away. Then lifted his head off of his soft squishy pillow with his hair flowing down his back (that's right Itachi didn't have his hair in a ponytail :D). He slowly walked to his dresser to put on a pair of pant (yup Itachi is in his boxers XD) to cover up his sleek silk boxers he wore to bed that night. As he rummaged through his dresser finally found a comfortable loose black slacks that were just tight enough for then no one would see his boxers. He slowly and quietly walked down the hall into the kitchen. There he saw Kisame bawling with Deidara over what seemed to look like a porn magazine.

As Sasori, and Zetsu saw Itachi standing at the kitchen frame with his sharingan eyes activated. They quickly started backing away from the pissed off Uchiha that was sending daggers at Kisame, and Deidara. Who still hadn't noticed that they had woken Itachi. When finally Kisame was able to pull the magazine away from Deidara sending him falling down on the cold kitchen floor. Where he noticed with the help of the moonlight the muscle claned Uchiha that had his blood thirsty eyes set on him and Kisame.

Itachi coughed to get there attention before saying in a pissed off voice," Ahem what the hell is going on in this kitchen?" You could see Kisame turn pale making him a light blue as he turned around to meet the eyes of Itachi. He gulped before saying," ummmmm w-well w-w-we were j-just fooling a-around." Kisame stuttered cause its pretty hard to talk when an Uchiha is sending death glares at you. He quickly smirked while scooting away from him to avoid being in range of a punch to the frikkin head.

Itachi's mind started saying 'I really don't want to deal with this shit right now' while shaking its head (like inner Sakura except inner Itachi). Thinking of what he should do as a punishment for the two naughty cats that had disturbed his slumber. As he pondered on the perfect punishment you could see Deidara and Kisame sweating like as if it was the hottest day in summer. Finally Itachi made some movement after thinking of the perfect punishment for Deidara and Kisame while not really having to deal with them.

He walked out of the kitchen with a great deal of pride of himself, which just made the two kitties curious and nervous of what was gonna happen to them. Kisame who was closet to the entrance to the kitchen peeked his head out and then back in saying ,"Itachi is heading into the basement." In a confused voice because he didn't know what was in the basement exactly that could be used for the him and Deidara now being cat ninjas. When they heard wheels against the hard floor once again it perked their curiosity, and what they saw roll into the kitchen made their faces go pale again. Itachi had went into the basement and brought a pretty big dog cage that could fit the two cat ninjas since it seemed that they were shorter too.

Itachi let a smirk cross his usually emotionless face enjoying the look of fear on Deidara and Kisame when they saw the cage. That was gonna be used for their punishment and he wouldn't even really have to keep an eye. Meaning the he could walk back to his room and go back to sleep I mean an S rank criminal doesn't get much sleep having to watch out for the ANBU. Itachi finally spoke up after the uncomfortable silence," As punishment for having your little cat fight Kisame and Deidara you two must spend the rest of the night in this cage together." They turned to each other and screamed," NOOOOOOO DON'T PUT ME IN THE CAGE WITH HIM!" Both saying that at the same time while pointing a finger at each other accusingly. While Zetsu and Sasori had escaped the whole thing with Itachi and went into the living room laying on the furniture out there which included a lounge couch, two armchairs, coffee table, and a foot rest by one of the armchairs. Waiting for Itachi to go back to bed before they checked up on Kisame and Deidara and see what their punishment was for waking Itachi up.

Sorry it took so long but I was having Writers block a lot so I had to wait till I got inspired again. I'm glad to say that I got no burns or flames from my last chapter. I hope to get reviews and any ideas that you would love to tell me hopefully I don't get any flames or burns for this one either. Also I would actually love to see people draw the Akatsuki members with cat ears, and tails.

Thanks to these people for reviewing my first chapter

MistiCat

RougeNaite

Atika

LunaGoddessOf Foxes (thanks for the idea of them having cat fights)

Eight-and-a-halph-tails


End file.
